


Call Me When You Need Me

by TrishaCollins



Series: Babysitting And Other Royal Duties [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But a lot of people were glared at, Clarus is DDing for Cor's anger, Cor is over protective, Gen, No one was harmed at the kiddy doctors, Prompto is an escape artist toddler, Scary phone calls, baby has bad feelings about medical situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaCollins/pseuds/TrishaCollins
Summary: Cor gets a uniquely terrifying phone call, Clarus is mostly along for the ride.





	Call Me When You Need Me

He didn’t know the number calling his cell. He let it go to voicemail, frowning a bit when the phone buzzed a few minutes later. On a whim, he played the message. 

“Oh-uh. This was the number….we were given. This is Lulu Argentum, Prompto’s adopted mother? Well. We took him to the doctor today – you know, checkup. And…well. I turned my back for just a second, and he was gone. I know…you are just his sponsor in the city, and he’s our child now. But…something told me you might know where he is?” 

He was on his feet and halfway out the door before it registered that he didn’t know where he was going. 

“Whoa, hey, what’s going on?” Clarus caught him by the shoulders. “Where’s the fire?”

“Prompto’s missing.” He snapped, curt, redialing the number as he shrugged out of Clarus’ grip. “Where did you take him? I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“Oh. Mr. Leonis?” The woman on the other end sounded confused and alarmed. “I-we’re at Kindercare on Willis. It was just a checkup, I have no idea..” 

He hung up on her, pocketing the phone, pulling his jacket on as he swept through the halls. Most people were smart enough to get out of his way.

Most people were not Clarus, who was still following him, hands in his pockets as though they were nearly out for a stroll and not looking for the baby who had just been with his adoptive parents for two blasted weeks and was already missing. He knew he’d had a bad feeling about them. The mother had just seemed too spacy.

“I’ll drive. Kindercare on Willis, right?” Clarus grabbed the keys out of his hand. “Steady, he probably just crawled under something.”

“He’s barely crawling and he’s missing!” He growled, but let Clarus get in the car. “What if he falls? What if someone steps on him?”

“Then we sue for malpractice. He’s fine, Cor. He’ll be glad to see you, I’m sure.” Clarus said, patient.

“I know this car can go faster.” He snapped, twisting the belt in his hands. 

Clarus chuckled, ignoring the glare he sent him. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

It was close, he jumped out of the car before it even stopped moving, all but running inside.

“Welc-Wait! Where are you going?” The receptionist called after him.

“Sorry, we’re part of the Kingsguard. He’s a little agitated right now.” He heard Clarus saying behind him. “Which room are the Argentum in?”

He ducked to look under a desk, not sure if he should try to call for the kid or not. Fuck. Damnit. He had no idea what he was doing. “Kid?” 

No response. 

“They’re this way.” Clarus had caught up with him, nodding down a hallway. 

“Right.” He started that way, pausing every few steps to listen for Prompto’s distressed noise. There were other kids crying in the rooms, but he couldn’t hear that unique heart breaking tone anywhere near him. 

Where was he? Where would he go? 

What was he even doing here? He’d given the kid to his adoptive parents, he should be done with this now. Prompto was their responsibility. “Kid?” He called lowly. 

A cleaning cart rattled against the wall, bucket falling out.

The sense of relief that washed over him when the blue eyes peered out was impossible to describe. He swept him up before Clarus could even move, rubbing the downy hair on his little head. “Don’t do that.”

Prompto clung to him, hands on his shoulders, fingers looping through his buttonholes.

He rocked him, patting the little back. 

“I’ll let the parents know you found him.” Clarus said, shaking his head a bit. 

“Yeah.” He muttered, holding the kid close. 

Prompto made the low, distressed whimpering noise, hiding his face.

“Nothing is going to hurt you.” He said, keeping his voice quiet. “Nothing ever will again.”

“Thank the six you found him.” Argentum started forward, reaching out her arms to him.

Almost sullenly, he started to hand the baby back, catching the way that Clarus was watching him. “Must have startled. He doesn’t like hospitals.”

Prompto held tight, making another distressed noise in his throat. 

“I hate it when he does that.” Argentum said, sighing softly. “It’s such an awful sound, isn’t it? Poor baby. Mummy’s here.” 

Gently, he pried the tiny fingers free, feeling like he was betraying the little guy as he handed him back to his mother. “He’s just scared.”

“Of course he is.” She stroked his face and his hair. “The doctor didn’t mean to scare you, baby boy. Mummy is sorry. You have to get shots.”

He locked his jaw to keep himself from snatching the baby back from her, resisting the desire to shout at her. 

She didn’t understand, probably never would, what the baby had been through. How could she? Why would she?

Clarus caught his shoulder. “You just give Cor a call if you need anything, Ma’am.” 

“Thank you so much for helping us. I have no idea what got into him.” She bounced the baby in her arms, crooning over him. 

Prompto was still looking at him, blue eyes wide with panic and fear. 

“Say bye bye to Mr. Leonis, Prompto.” She lifted his hand and made the stiff limb wave for a moment before going back into the room.

“You, my friend, need a drink.” Clarus said softly next to him. 

The door closed between him and the baby, he forced his hands to relax, to not summon his sword to attack the door. 

“Probably.” He admitted gruffly. 

“Ok, we’re going to let the nice lady cuddle her new baby and we’re going to go and stop scaring the other mummys and daddys and little kiddies in here. Ok? Ok.” Clarus turned him, steering him back towards the door and nearly marching him out of the kiddy hospital.

Behind him, he heard Prompto’s low, distressed whine.

It made every hair on the back of his neck stand on end, but for once he made himself not respond to it.


End file.
